This One Time at Band Camp
by javamomma0921
Summary: Bella and the gang are counselors at a music camp. This summer, a hot new drummer comes to the camp as a counselor. Bella thinks she'll never stand a chance with him, but there is a lot she doesn't know about him. 3rd place winner Summer Lovin' Contest.


**Summer Lovin' One Shot Contest**

**Penname: **Javamomma0921

**Title: **This One Time at Band Camp . . .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters; I just like to make them sexy and musical.

**Summary:** Bella and the gang are counselors at a sleep-away music camp. This summer, a hot new drum major comes to the camp as a counselor. Bella thinks she'll never stand a chance with the new guy, but there is a lot she doesn't know about this drummer.

"Ugh!" Bella buried her head into the rough blankets on the bed. "He's the hottest guy on the planet...well, at least at this camp. There's no way he'd want me!"

Alice and Rosalie were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her, making sympathetic noises as Bella unloaded her story to them.

"Why would you say that?" Alice asked gently, patting her leg. "Why wouldn't he want you?"

"Because he's a drummer," Rose answered. "And she's a violinist. 'Nuff said, sister."

"Ugh!" Bella said again into the covers, kicking her legs on the bed for emphasis.

Rose had, of course, hit the nail on the head. In an orchestra, the percussionists were the jocks of the music world and the strings were the snooty academics. Camp Luzerne strove to promote unity among its campers. But everyone knew that was little more than a pipe dream. With the number of rehearsals and sectionals and lessons the campers were subjected to, there were precious few moments when the different sections could interact. As a rule, the sections just didn't mix socially either. Every instrumentalist always thought they worked harder than the others or had more obstacles in their way than the others. In short, every section thought they were better than the others, making for tense relations all around. Rose, Alice and Bella were exceptions, but they'd known each other since middle school when they came here as fresh faced campers. Now they were senior counselors and were nearly inseparable in their off time.

This was their last year at Camp Luzerne. Rose, Alice and Bella had all been accepted at Juilliard for the fall term and were looking forward to college. Rose and Alice were looking forward to having their boyfriends around as well. Emmett and Jasper, Rose's and Alice's other halves, were already Freshmen at Juilliard and had come back to Camp Luzerne under a special agreement just to be near "their girls."

Bella was slightly put out when she found out the guys would be here again this year. She was looking forward to this summer being just "the girls" again. It wasn't easy being the perpetually single member of a group comprised of two perfect pairs. But, Rose was infinitely more manageable when Emmett was around and Alice, though always happy, was more balanced with Jasper's calming influence. Bella grudgingly accepted that this might be for the best. Still, if she was being honest with herself, Bella knew their group nights off were going to be a disaster for her if she was forced to sit and watch the four of them suck face.

Bella, however, _would_ have been perfectly happy to suck face with the new drum major every waking moment. Unfortunately, she was fairly sure that was out of the question now. Even if Bella could get past the usual division of the sections, she had completely embarrassed herself in front of him.

Rose and Alice had been conducting sectional rehearsals for wind instruments this afternoon while the strings practiced on the stage. Edward Cullen, the new percussion section leader and counselor, was lurking in the back of the string sectional that day and Bella had been instantly attracted to him, much to her own chagrin.

"I noticed him immediately," Bella said. "I mean—he's possibly the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Anyway, we were supposed to play in small groups…"

"Wait," Rose said, holding up a perfectly manicured hand. "Does _he_ have a name, or are we just supposed to capitalize the pronoun and treat him as a god?"

Alice burst out laughing and Bella just glared at them. She thought they were being very unfair to her. After all, Bella had spent hundreds of nights listening to them drool over their respective men. They owed her this.

"His name is Edward Cullen," Bella said, her voice softening over his name. "He has bedroom eyes…and sex hair…and a jaw that could cut diamonds."

"Ok, we get it. Edward 'fuck-me' Cullen who, by the way, is bunking with our men, Alice," Rose said with her eyebrows arched. "Now tell us what happened."

"Wait, are you serious?" Bella asked excitedly. "He's bunking with Em and Jas?"

"Yeah. So what? It doesn't get you any closer to him, does it?"

Bella's face fell. Rose could be blunt, but she only spoke the truth. Just because the beautiful drummer was rooming with her friends' boyfriends didn't mean that she stood a better shot with him. It just meant there was more potential for awkwardness. She sighed and continued on with her story.

"Well, I don't even know why he was there," Bella said. "None of the percussion kids were at this rehearsal; it was just the strings. But he stood in the back watching everything with his green cat eyes. So the maestro wanted us to play quartet style and of course he wanted the section leaders to go first. Just before I started playing, he looked right at me and smiled _the_ most perfect crooked smile—and I swear to God—my knees went weak, my stomach churned and I almost came. Right there—in front of the entire group!"

"Wait," Alice said. "I'm confused. How is a crooked smile perfect? And, seriously? You almost had an orgasm on stage? What the fuck kind of super power is that?"

"On him it's perfect," Bella breathed. "And, yes, it's a super power. Anyway, it was totally embarrassing because I screeched my stupid bow over the strings. Half the people on stage cringed and covered their ears while the rest of them gaped in horror. The maestro completely called me out and took the opportunity to lecture the whole string section on concentration at rehearsal and then afterwards threatened to take my seat away if I didn't shape up. It was horrifying."

"Aww," both Rose and Alice said in unison. They fell over themselves trying to convince Bella that it couldn't have been as bad as it seemed, but she already knew better.

"Whatever," Bella said, wiping away a stray tear. "I just need to get out of here tonight. Can you shake the guys for the night?"

Alice and Rose looked at each other uncomfortably and then looked back at Bella. She knew immediately from the look on their faces that they already had plans.

"Never mind!" she exclaimed.

"Look, it's no big deal," Alice said. "We can totally cancel!"

"No, we can't!" Rose exclaimed and immediately looked remorseful. "It's just we planned this night for weeks. It's our first night back here and free. But you can totally tag along!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Yeah, somehow I think watching you guys paw each other all night long isn't going to help anything. Don't worry about me. I'll just go for a night swim or something."

They both half-heartedly tried to talk her out of staying on her own, which she loved. Her friends gave up after a respectable amount of pleading. She didn't want her hopeless crush to drag them down and she also knew they'd prefer some alone time with their boyfriends. Again, it was better this way. After she agreed to help them get ready for their dates, they walked to dinner, happily chatting about the upcoming prank war some of the new campers were planning.

Bella walked into the dining hall and felt her stomach clench in fear; Edward was sitting across the hall from her and watching the entrance as she walked in. She felt certain she would do something to embarrass herself if he kept watching her, so she decided not to look at him. She figured if she couldn't see his eyes, maybe she would be able to stay on her feet. Bella spent the entire dinner hiding behind the curtain of her hair. She was certain Edward "fuck-me" Cullen was staring at her through the whole meal and laughing at her with the rest of his cocky percussion friends.

"They're over there laughing at me," she mumbled angrily to Alice. "I just know it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Alice said, patting her back awkwardly. "He's not even looking over this way…oh, wait, now he is. But he wasn't before."

Bella groaned and shoveled food into her mouth. As soon as she was finished, she bolted from her seat. She could almost feel his eyes on her. She chanced a glance over to his table as she reached the doorway. He wasn't looking her way, but he was smiling. His messy, bronze hair was easy to see across the room. She paused at the door, her mouth open slightly as she watched him eating his corn on the cob. It seemed like she was watching him in a vacuum, without any sound. Alice and Rose broke her reverie, but not the direction of her gaze.

"C'mon, Bella," Alice said brightly. "You have to help us get ready!"

"Uh-huh," Bella answered robotically, continuing to stare across the room at Edward.

His brow creased as he listened to someone at his table and then his head swung around in her direction. He caught her with her mouth open staring directly at him. His eyes held hers for a few moments and then his face broke out into his crooked grin as he wiggled his fingers at her, waving.

Bella's blush seemed to start at her toes. Her lips parted in an "O" of horror as she realized he had just caught her staring and was now giggling at her. She gave him a small wave and then turned to run out the doorway, only to run directly into Rose.

"Jesus, Bella, pull yourself together!" she said, turning her around so that they could walk out the door together. "You're acting like one of the first year campers, for God's sake!"

"Bella's got a crush," Alice crooned.

"Shut up, Alice," Bella said, shaking her head. _I am acting like a stupid thirteen year old_.

"Wait up!" a silky-smooth male voice said from behind them.

Bella knew both Emmett's booming voice and Jasper's drawl as well as she knew Rose's and Alice's voices. That voice didn't belong to either of her friend's boyfriends. She froze with her hands in fists at her side.

"Wait," the voice said again and a hand tugged at the back of her shirt; a shiver went up her spine. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier."

Bella turned around slowly to face him, unsurprised to see Edward in front of her but totally shocked at how beautiful he was up close. Until know, she had only admired him from a distance. Up close, he was breathtaking. Bella had to keep her hands in fists to keep from reaching out and touching his face.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said, his lips tugging up in a smile as he spoke. "I heard you play earlier today…you're really good."

She stared at him blankly. _Is he fucking with me?_ she thought. His face went blank and Bella blanched as she realized she had spoken aloud.

"No, I mean it!" he protested. "You were really good. Biava was being a total asshole at rehearsal. Anyone watching could see the hornet near you!"

Bella shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"There wasn't a hornet," she said softly, "and he was right; I was distracted. But, thanks."

She raised her eyes up to look into his. His head was tilted to the side as he sized her up and she thought he could see right through her. His gaze had reduced her to wobbly-kneed unsteadiness and she was completely grateful for Alice's steady hand on her arm.

"You're welcome…" he said, trailing off and looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, Bella!" she blurted. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm sorry." She mentally slapped herself in the head; she couldn't believe how stupid this beautiful boy was making her act.

"Bella," he murmured. Her name sounded different coming from his lips, more like music. "I like it. It's nice to meet you, Bella Swan."

Alice nudged her in the ribs and she suddenly remembered that there were two other people standing there with them.

"I'm being terribly rude! These are my friends Alice and Rose; Rose, Alice…this is Edward."

His name came out of her mouth and even to her own ears her voice sounded breathy. She knew how desperate she must seem to him, but there didn't seem much she could do to redeem herself now.

She listened bleakly as her friends greeted him, shaking hands with him. She was jealous of the casual way they touched his hand; she knew if she tried that, she'd likely grip his hand and refuse to let go. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself; she was being completely ridiculous and needed to pull herself together.

"I hope I can hear you play again soon, Bella," he said, his green eyes twinkling as he said her name.

He wiggled his fingers at her again and took two steps backwards before turning away from her. As soon as his back was turned, she buried her head in Rose's shoulder and the girls towed her away.

After an hour of getting Alice and Rose ready and then shooing them out of the cabin, Bella was finally alone. She reached under her bed and pulled her stuffed bear out from under the covers and clutched it to her chest. She let the tears she had been holding in flow freely down her cheeks. She sobbed her heart out at the absolute stupidity of the situation and the complete hopelessness of her case. Not once, but twice, she'd made a complete fool of herself in front of this guy. And to make matters worse, she'd embarrassed herself in front of the whole orchestra. This was completely unlike her.

Bella wiped her eyes angrily. She didn't want to sit in the cabin all night long, but she didn't feel like swimming anymore either. She just wanted to sit and watch the fireflies over the lake. She pulled a sweater from her steamer trunk in case it got chilly and made the trek down to the lake.

Once there, the stillness pulled her in immediately. She could hear the crickets just beginning to sing and the other night noises starting to pick up their symphony. From the time she first started coming here as a child, she loved being out at night to listen as the creatures made harmonies in the darkening skies. She imagined that they listened to the music the campers made during the day and fashioned their own orchestras during the night.

As she sat, she tried to convince herself that Edward was wrong for her. Despite his disheveled, beautiful hair and his dark, mysterious eyes, they had nothing in common. He was a drum major, for one—Bella was sure he thought himself too-cool to be seen with a lowly violin major. And every time she saw him, he was goofing off with his friends somewhere. She'd never seen him practice anywhere.

Would he be pretty to look at? Of course. But there'd be nothing more there than a pretty face. Deep down, Bella knew she wanted more than that. Bella wanted a _boyfriend, _not just a summer fling. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, seeing his sparkling, green eyes swim behind her eyelids. _Damn_, she thought. She shook her head, resigned to the fact that she was going to lust after him this summer, but thankful that she'd likely never see him again. He'd just be a fleeting summer infatuation.

On her way back to her cabin, she heard someone playing the piano. The notes carried halfway down the path so that she could hear them as she stood in middle of the pine forest. The music mingled with the night noises, the call of the crickets almost keeping time with the notes the mysterious pianist was playing. Bella started walking again, unconsciously keeping time with notes she heard.

The third movement of Schubert's seventh piano sonata was coming from the performance hall and it was amazing. The notes floated out through the hot, sticky night and transported Bella from the buggy Luzerne woods to the streets of Vienna, filling her mind with pictures of street vendors, colorful flowers, and musicians strolling down the avenue. The music drew her in; she just had to see who was making the beautiful music. She opened the door quietly and what she saw on stage took her breath away.

Edward "fuck-me" Cullen, too-cool drummer extraordinaire, was making the piano sing to her. He sat on the bench, caressing the keys effortlessly, his long fingers dancing in fluid rhythms that stopped her heart. She dropped into a seat in the back of the auditorium, barely able to snap her jaw closed as she watched him continue to play, oblivious to her presence.

His eyes were closed in concentration as he moved with the music. His disheveled bronze hair fell into his face and his lips were curled in the most peaceful smile. He looked at home behind the piano and the classical music suited him perfectly. Bella found herself swaying with his music, entranced by the way his tongue would dart out at the corner of his lips when he came to a particularly tricky arpeggio or rhythm. His body reverberated with the effort of pounding out the last notes of the cadenza and Bella watched, in awe of the way the muscles of his forearms rippled as he worked the keys. She had thought he looked like some kind of Greek god as he stood watching the strings rehearse, but the vision of him at the piano was so much more _real_ and sensual. Heat rushed through her body as she thought of him playing her body with the intensity that he played this instrument.

The piece ended in softness, and he curled his body over the keys, drawing out the notes with delicate fingers. Bella stood quietly, sad to see the performance end. She hoped to slip out of the auditorium without disturbing him; it suddenly felt very intrusive to be watching this private moment. Of course she couldn't take her eyes off of him as she walked through the row of metal chairs. She caught her foot on one of the chairs and cringed at it scraped loudly across the stone floor.

His eyes flashed open at the offensive sound of metal scratching across the ground and his perfect lips parted. Bella felt her knees get weak as she gaped at his surprised expression. His expression morphed immediately into his crooked smile, the one that had melted her heart during rehearsal and led to her embarrassment.

"Bella," he whispered, his velvet voice amplified by the acoustics of the auditorium.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude," she blurted out, too loud, and cringed at the sound of her voice echoing through the empty hall.

His soft chuckle danced through the air as he turned to face her. She watched the way the muscles of his torso moved and stretched under his t-shirt. She gulped, thinking about what they might feel like under her hands. Bracing herself on the back of one of the chairs, she raised her chin and tried looking directly into his eyes. It was a mistake. Immediately, the blood rushed to her head as she took in his eyes, his perfectly disheveled hair, and his delicious jaw…like an idiot, she plopped into one of the seats and just stared at him. This was why at eighteen, despite a few trysts, she remained a single lady.

"I didn't know I had an audience."

"I didn't know you played," Bella whispered, gesturing inanely at the piano.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair nervously and Bella involuntarily licked her lips, thinking about what it might feel like to do that herself. Her eyes fluttered closed in an attempt to cut off the unhelpful thoughts. It was no use; his face was etched into her eyelids.

"I started out playing piano when I was four," Edward said, running his fingers over the keys as he talked. Bella opened her eyes to see him looking lovingly at the keys. "Most percussionists start out as pianists. It helps so much with the rhythms."

"Oh," she said, shaking her head and biting her lip. "I didn't know that."

"Do you play?" he asked.

Bella shook her head and then looked down, ashamed. So often, people just assumed if you could play the violin, you could play anything. She didn't know how many times people were surprised to find out that she couldn't play the piano to save her life.

"I tried," she admitted. "I couldn't get both of my hands to cooperate with my foot to get the damn thing to work right."

He chuckled again, music to her ears.

"Come here," he said.

When Bella just sat there, he narrowed his green eyes into mischievous triangles and crooked his finger to her.

"Come here, Bella," he said. "I want to show you something."

_Feet don't fail me now_, she thought as she rose out of her seat. She didn't think she could bear falling on her face in front of the man on that stage, not knowing that there was something he wanted to show her. _God, let it be his chest._

A giggle bubbled up in her throat as she approached the steps. While Bella thought it very unlikely that Edward would make any attempt to seduce her, the thought of seeing him without a shirt made her want to kneel down in front of him and beg. _Pull yourself together, Isabella._

Edward patted the bench and scooted over a few inches.

"Come sit, Bella."

Bella wasn't fat; in fact, her dad had been telling her to gain weight for a while now. But that bench was none too wide and when she sat down, the entire left side of her body was going to be flush with Edward. Immediately, her skin began to tingle in anticipation. She slipped onto the bench. The feel of his sticky, hot skin was like an electric current touching her body. Goosebumps pebbled her skin and her breathing immediately picked up.

Edward shivered next to her and she shot a sidelong glance over at him. He had closed his eyes again and his nostrils flared as he exhaled. She saw a blush creeping up his cheeks and she began to wonder…shaking her head, she looked back at the keys.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked, her voice more unsteady than she would have liked.

He was smiling at her again, crookedly. Being so close to him now, the effect of his smile was doubled. She felt her belly flip-flop as she stared at his white teeth and green eyes. She let out a shaky breath.

"Put your fingers on the keys," he whispered, his voice soft and husky.

Immediately, Bella felt a pull inside her. She wanted him. She knew, right then, that no matter what he asked her to do tonight, she'd do it gladly just to spend another minute with him. She knew it was unlikely that she'd get another opportunity like this one to spend time with him and she planned to draw this out for as long as she possibly could. Tomorrow morning sounded like a reasonable time to her.

She was looking at the keys intently as she placed her fingers on them, so she felt rather than saw him move his right arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help the shiver that rocked through her body as his warm flesh came in contact with her exposed shoulders.

"I'm going to put my fingers over yours." His voice was shaky as his long fingers covered hers.

She could feel the calluses from the drumsticks brushing her knuckles. It contrasted with the smoothness of his palms. They both inhaled deeply at the same time and then laughed together.

"Well, this is certainly the most interesting piano lesson I've ever given," he said under his breath.

"You give lessons?" Bella asked, intrigued. She hadn't figured the cocky drummer to be much of a teacher.

He shrugged, creating friction between their bodies and Bella involuntarily leaned into him. She noticed that he smiled and she inwardly did a happy dance at his reaction.

"I teach some little kids back home," he said. "They're good kids and it pays well. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I teach at my grade school during the school year. Well, I did…I guess I won't be doing that next year."

"Why?" he asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Juilliard is kind of far from my grade school," she whispered. She hadn't told anyone besides her friends where she was going for college; she didn't want to seem stuck up.

"You're…you're going to Juilliard in the fall?" he asked.

_Shit_, Bella thought. _This is where he starts acting weird and pulling away._ The ache in her chest was almost unbearable as she thought about him pulling away. She just nodded with her eyes closed. His one hand left hers and she felt her heart crumble a little. _Not even one damn kiss_, she thought dejectedly. _Why did I open my mouth?_

Suddenly, her heart leapt into her throat as she felt his finger under her chin, lifting her face up.

"That's so awesome," he said, his breath fanning her face and lighting it with a blush of desire. "Why are you embarrassed?"

When she opened her eyes, his face was so close to hers. He had turned his body so that he was facing her completely. If she leaned in just a fraction of an inch, their noses would have been touching.

"I'm not," she said. "I just…I don't want people to think I'm stuck up or anything."

"You're the least stuck up person at this entire camp!" His thumb crept up her cheek and stroked it gently. Her stomach fluttered at the electric pulses that his touch was creating in her body. She thought if he just kept stroking her cheek, she might sit here all night long. "Besides, what about Juilliard makes you stuck up?"

It was something about the way he said it that made her open her eyes and look at him again. Edward had a cocky grin on his face, one that insisted he knew a secret and he was planning on making her work to find it out.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I'd just like to know since that's where I'm going too."

Her mouth hung open. Edward would be going to Juilliard too? The rush of possibility almost knocked her off the bench. What had just five minutes before seemed impossible, had just gotten infinitely more feasible. They'd be going to school together. _Who said Edward "fuck-me" Cullen couldn't want me?_ she thought defiantly. _Oh, just about everyone_, she answered herself.

"You're going to catch flies," he said, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry," she said, immediately flushing. "That was just…a shock. I didn't…never mind."

"What? I'm curious."

"I didn't think you were that serious about music," Bella admitted. "Everything just seemed to come so easily to you; I thought you were just here for fun. And then, seeing you play like this? You kind of blew me away tonight."

_Again, with the verbal diarrhea, Isabella_, she chided herself. But Edward just laughed and brushed her cheek again.

"_I_ blew _you_ away," he whispered. "You have no idea, do you?"

She looked back at him blankly, trying to decide if he was making fun of her or was possibly angry with her estimation of him. Suddenly, his eyes darted from looking her directly in the eye to her lips and then back again. His face became softer, more vulnerable in that moment and then it all became clear to Bella.

"You blew me away the moment I saw you," he said quietly.

His face inched closer to hers, his eyes silently asking for permission. Her lips parted and she sighed softly, her mind racing as she realized he was going to kiss her. She slid her hands up his forearms, feeling the soft hairs of his arm as she did and the way he shivered at her touch. She could feel his breath on her upper lip and her tongue darted out of her mouth in anticipation. She heard him moan softly.

His mouth found hers, his soft lips just barely touching hers. Immediately, she wanted more of him. She moved herself closer to him, pressing her lips more firmly against his. This was all the invitation that he needed. Edward moved his hand up her face to the back of her head, threading his fingers in her soft brown hair and gently guiding her face closer to his. Her breath was coming embarrassingly fast now as his other hand trailed up and down her back.

His tongue swept over her bottom lip, and Bella immediately opened her mouth for him, seeking out his tongue with her own. She both heard and felt the low growl in his throat as their tongues moved together. Edward moved his hands roughly around her waist and deftly pulled her closer to him until she was straddling his legs on the bench. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers found their way into his silky hair. She moaned again as her fingers kneaded his scalp and her tongue explored his mouth.

Their hands ghosted over each other as they sat on the bench, their tongues greedily moving together and tasting each other. Bella adjusted herself on his lap slightly and felt him, hard, beneath her. He groaned in response and clutched at her back, deepening their kiss.

Edward broke away from her, leaning his head against her forehead.

"God," he whispered.

She kissed his cheek, his forehead, his hair as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, fear rising like a bubble in her chest.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes and a desperate look on his face.

"Because if you kept kissing me like that, I was going to lay you across the piano and rip your damn clothes off," he said, his voice shaky.

"Umm, that sounds like a good plan to me," Bella whispered, her voice just as shaky and full of desire.

She traced the collar of his shirt and followed the path of his muscles down his chest. His eyes closed as she grazed his hardened nipple through his shirt with her fingertip and continued lower to his abs. He gently grabbed her wrist with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Not here," he whispered. "Not like this."

He stood and lifted her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist. She would have let him lay her across the piano if he wanted to. She would have gladly stripped her clothes off for him right there if he asked. But he didn't. He set her on the ground gently and kissed her forehead.

"Would you take a walk with me, Bella?" He stared at her, beginning to blush. "I mean, we don't have to…if you don't want to. I mean…I'd understand."

He grabbed at his hair and stared up at her, trying to gauge her response.

"Anywhere," she answered, squeezing his hand.

A smile lit his face. He reached his other hand up to her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Just the brush of his fingers on her ear made her shiver with delight.

They walked down the trail that led to the lake, but Edward towed her off the main path to a less worn trail. The grass was higher and scratched at Bella's legs as they walked. Edward held up the branches as they walked underneath, giggling as they went.

"I've never dated a violinist before," Edward said.

Bella felt her stomach tighten and she clenched his hand a little tighter.

"Are you dating one now?" she asked, her voice thin and unsure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his face hidden in the shadows of the night. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"God, I do," she blurted out. "I just…I thought maybe…this was just a one-time thing for you."

He pulled her body roughly to his.

"And you were OK with that?" he asked.

"I'm not proud of it," she said, thankful for the darkness that hid the raging blush on her face. "But I'll take what I can get. I just…I don't know how to explain this."

She gestured between the two of them, hoping that he would understand what she was talking about.

He claimed her mouth with his own again, this time roughly, backing her up against one of the trees so that his entire body was pressed against her. Bella moaned with desire as he pressed himself against her, grinding his arousal into her.

"You'd let me take you, right here?" he growled, his lips inches from her neck.

She threw her head back and her hips bucked into him. A small voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to have some sense. Still, she hungrily wrapped her legs around his waist and settled herself over his hardness, creating friction right where she wanted it.

"Yes," she hissed in his ear. "I'd let you take me right here, up against this tree, and I'd never regret it."

She sucked his earlobe between her teeth as he braced his arms against the tree.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled. "You're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman."

The giggle burst from her lips and she rested her head on his shoulder. His shoulders shook with his own laugh.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, still laughing. "I don't want you to be a gentleman right now."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled his face away from her. The moon was shining down at just the right angle so that she could see his face transform.

"I don't want this to be a one-night thing," he whispered. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. But I won't do this if it's only for tonight."

She reached up to his face and cupped it between her hands. She never would have guessed she would be convincing _him_ how much she wanted him.

"Is that what you think? That _I_ only want you for tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, look at you." His voice was strained as he leaned his forehead against hers, searching her eyes. "Why would you want to date the drummer?"

"I want you," she said desperately. "Not just for tonight…for as long as you'll have me."

He ground himself into her again, driving her out of mind. _Fuck decorum_, she thought. _I want him naked and inside me five minutes ago_.

"That might be for a long time, Bella" he said, teasing her jaw with his tongue.

"I'm totally fine with that," Bella panted. "Please! Edward, I want you so badly."

Her heart hammered in her chest as his tongue trailed along her jaw to her neck. He made circles on her skin with his nose, and brushed his lips against her collarbone. He sucked gently at the hollow of her neck, pulling the skin into his mouth. She pulled at his hair, pulling his face closer to her and moaning his name again. She felt the wetness dampening her panties as she ground into him, rhythmically rocking her body on his hardness. She was panting hard now, beginning to see stars behind her closed eyelids as the pressure built between her thighs.

"Do you want me here, Bella? Or can I take you a little further down the path?"

"Ungh, hurry Edward," she moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "I want you inside me now."

"Oh, God, Bella, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned as he slid his hands under her ass and carried her the rest of the way down the path. "Trust me, though, this is worth the wait. Look."

He set her down at the end of the path, but kept his one hand firmly on her ass. It was almost distracting enough for her to miss the small cabin sitting just off the water's edge. It was old and dilapidated, but it was still sturdy. Looking closely, she could see that at one time it had been painted the same color as the cabins the campers were housed in.

"Emmett showed me this yesterday," Edward said, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "It used to be a cabin for married counselors. They don't have many of those anymore, so this has kind of been forgotten…except by…you know?"

Bella turned and looked at him, confused.

"I don't know! Overly-amorous counselors looking for some privacy, I guess."

He chuckled and nipped at her earlobe and she shivered.

"What's inside?" she asked, breathing heavily as his hand ghosted up her back to her bare shoulders.

"A bed," he whispered.

Bella giggled and ran ahead of him into the cabin. She stopped as soon as she was inside, confused by the strange paint on the walls. Edward was close behind her and bumped into her.

"What?" he said, looking around.

"What's all over the walls?" she asked, squinting to see better.

"Oh!" he said and fished around on the table with a lantern on it. He found what he was looking for and struck a match, lighting the lantern. "It's names."

She looked around in the dim light and saw hundreds of names scribbled on the walls, some scratched in the wood others scrawled in marker.

"Why are they here?" Bella asked, distracted for the moment from her goal of getting Edward on the bed.

"They're all the couples who have stayed here," he whispered. "For any length of time."

Bella ran her hands over the names, feeling the deep grooves of time and knowing that some of these names had been here longer than she had been alive. She began to wonder what had happened to all of these couples. How many had weathered the years together and how many had faded away with the morning's light? She wondered what would become of her and Edward.

She turned to find him watching her in the flickering candle.

"I'm sorry this ruined the mood," he mumbled, looking down.

She walked over to him.

"Not at all, Edward," she whispered.

She reached up and pushed his hair back. His green eyes were dark, drinking in what little light was illuminating the cabin. He reached out and encircled her wrist with his hands, pulling her gently to him.

"Do you still want me?" he asked.

She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the question, until she saw the pleading in his eyes.

"More than ever," she moaned, leaning in and kissing him.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. She knelt on the bed in front of him as he brought her hands up over her head. He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her thin lace bra to the night air. He threw her shirt off to the side and raised his shaking hands to her chest.

His eyes darkened as he trailed his fingertips over the thin lace, raising her nipples into hard peaks. She reached behind her and unclasped the bra, meeting his eyes with a look of apology.

"I just want to feel your hands…" she said, her voice drawing into a moan as he pulled the bra from her body.

He stood and looked at her in the flickering lantern light, his head moving back and forth in what looked like disbelief. He brought his one hand up and cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing it gently in the palm of his hand. Keeping his eyes on her face, he lowered his nose to her nipple and circled the peak, pebbling her skin with his breath. He angled his face and took the whole peak in his mouth, a grunt sounding in his throat as he flicked the tip with his tongue. Bella couldn't restrain herself any longer. She threw her head back and groaned in pleasure as Edward kissed and sucked her breasts.

Edward trailed his hands down her back and found the band of her shorts. Hooking it with his thumbs, he pulled them down over her ass and she struggled to help him free her. She knelt before him in only her blue thong, stopping for a moment to be thankful she wasn't wearing her comfy white cotton pair.

She brought her shaking hands up to his shirt and tugged it up and over his head. She drew in a shaky breath as she saw the very muscles she'd been fanaticizing about not an hour ago. His sun bronzed flesh was flecked with goose bumps as she trailed her fingers over his chest and down his stomach. She watched his emerald eyes darken even further as she reached the waistband of his track shorts. He helped her get both the shorts and his boxers off and he stood before her completely naked. She held out her hand to him.

"Wait," he said, turning away from her.

He reached down and fished through the pile of clothing until he pulled out his wallet. Inside was a slightly beat up silver square. Bella laughed at her relief that the condom looked as though it had been in his wallet for a while.

"Safety first, right?" he asked, flashing her his crooked grin.

"Do you know what that does to me?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?" His eyebrows knitted together as he looked between the condom and her.

Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"I meant your smile," she said. "That first time you smiled at me during rehearsal, I almost dropped my violin."

He chuckled, joining her on the bed. He laid her down next to him, their chests touching and her one leg draped over his. Everything felt perfectly _right_ to Bella.

"I remember. You're blush was adorable. I didn't know what happened, but when you bit your lip I almost leapt across the stage and kissed you."

"Really?" she squeaked, biting her lip unconsciously.

"Mmm," he answered, kissing her gently. "You have no idea how much this turns me on, Bella."

"Among other things," Bella whispered, trailing her fingers down her chest and watching as his eyes greedily followed their path.

She rose up and straddled him, feeling bolder now that they were alone in this cabin together and had talked more. He wanted her. She couldn't imagine that he wanted her as much as she needed him right now, but it was enough. She reached for the condom that he held in his one hand, but he shook his head.

"Not yet," he whispered.

He trailed his fingers up her thighs to her now very wet panties. His thumb pressed firmly over her clit and she bucked on him, throbbing with need.

"Yes," she hissed. "Mmm, please, baby."

He lifted her off of him so he could remove the thong. Her breath was ragged and somewhere she knew she ought to be embarrassed by her need for him. But as he hovered naked over her, she couldn't bring herself to care. He lowered his face to her chest, kissing and sucking at her tender nipples and making her suck in another ragged breath. He trailed his tongue down her stomach.

When he reached the triangle of hair, he lowered himself down so that his face rested close to her legs. Bella was embarrassed by how her hips lifted to his face, begging him to kiss her. He splayed his hand on her thigh and nuzzled his nose into her tender, sensitive flesh. A loud moan escaped her lips as his tongue darted into her folds. He moaned too as his tongue licked her firmly, circling her clit and sending waves of pleasure through her body.

He kept stroking her with his tongue, bringing her close and then teasing her until she whimpered with need, begging him to let her come. He moved his hand from her thigh and dipped two fingers into her hot center. Bella groaned in pleasure as he angled his fingers into her, hitting her sweet spot and flicking her clit with his tongue. Three pulses with his long fingers and her orgasm was rocking her body. She was calling out his name over and over as he slowed his tongue and fingers down, stretching out the waves of pleasure.

A sheen of sweat covering her entire body, Bella finally opened her eyes. He was still lying between her legs looking up at her through his long, dark lashes. His bronze hair was plastered in tiny curls to his forehead and his lips were red and swollen. Bella moaned again, seeing him look at her with such open desire.

"Please," she whispered to him. "Come here to me."

He came up beside her, stretching his body out beside her and nuzzling into her neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Yes. Can we…I want…"

Bella was amused to find herself incapable of forming a complete thought. She wanted him so desperately. He reached between them and held up the condom.

She snatched it from his fingers and got up to kneel between his legs. She ran her fingers up his legs, swirling her fingertips around the base of his cock. It twitched in response and Edward hissed in pleasure. Bella smiled at the power of her touch over him. She trailed her fingers up and down his length, watching as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Bella, sweet Jesus if you don't stop, this is going to be over too soon," he gasped as she swirled the head with her tongue.

She looked up at him innocently and held the condom up, wiggling it at him. He nodded desperately and his cock twitched again in anticipation. She undid the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length, feeling his smoothness in her hands.

He took her wrist and she looked up at him, questioning.

"Come here," he whispered hoarsely.

She curled herself into the crook of his arm and he kissed her forehead.

"Baby, are you sure you want this?" he asked. "We don't have to…"

She shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"Didn't I make that clear earlier?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

He chuckled.

"You did. I wasn't sure…are you…have you done this before?"

He asked the question in a rush, clearly embarrassed. For a split second, she wondered if he was having second thoughts, and then she saw him looking at himself, sheathed in the condom. _Oh_, she thought. _He doesn't want to hurt me_.

She was embarrassed to tell him that he wasn't her first…she didn't want him to think she was a slut. But, she also didn't want him to worry.

"Yes, I have," she whispered, hiding her face in his shoulder. "It's been a while, but I'm not a virgin. Is that…do you mind?"

"No," he said. "I'm not worried about the past, Bella. It's your future I'm interested in."

He raised himself up and nudged her legs apart. Immediately her pussy tingled with anticipation as she felt his tip swirl around her entrance. She wanted him to fill her, completely, and fuck her hard and senseless. But she also wanted him to go slow and gentle and make love to her all night long.

He slid into her, her walls contracting around him and drawing him further into her. He groaned in pleasure as he sheathed himself completely in her warmth.

"Oh God," he moaned. "You feel so good…so wet…ugh!"

He moved slowly at first, pacing himself. She wrapped her legs around his ass, angling herself so that he could get fully inside of her. Slowly, they found a rhythm, their bodies moving together. The old bed protested underneath them as their movements became more frantic. Bella felt her orgasm building as he began to thrust harder, deeper inside of her. He brought a hand around and cupped her breast, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on the nipple hard enough to make her gasp out in surprise. The combination of intense pleasure and slight pain made her come fast and hard, her walls clenching around him as she cried out and moaned.

He let go of her breast and looked into her eyes as she came, thrusting into her steady and hard. As her eyes rolled back in her head, he came, crying out her name. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching.

When he got up, their bodies sticky from the heat and their love, he moved immediately to her side, pulling her close to him. With one hand, he disposed of the condom and then gathered her up so that she was curled almost on top of him.

Bella was immediately afraid. _What if he wanted to go back to his bunk? What if he wakes up tomorrow and I'm just a mistake?_

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered into her hair. Relief flooded Bella as she gripped him closer. "But there'll be talk tomorrow."

"Fuck 'em," she said harshly, surprising herself.

Edward pulled away from her looking into her eyes. She blushed and shook her head, knowing that she had shocked him.

"No amount of talking could make me leave here right now," she whispered, reaching up and touching his face. "We'll face them tomorrow…"

"Together," he said firmly, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

They slept that way all night, waking at dawn's first light. They were sticky from the humidity but blissfully happy to be _together_.

After some morning fun and dalliance, they reluctantly pulled on their clothes and headed back to the camp. Giggling like children, they raced up the path to where the forest opened into the common area. Bella turned to him as he grabbed both of her hands between his own.

"Now what?" she asked, squinting into the light.

He raised his hand up to cup her face and smiled warmly at her.

"Meet you back here for breakfast, beautiful?" he asked, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"But…don't you usually sit with the other drummers?"

"Well, yeah, but Emmett and Jasper always sit with your friends Rose and Alice, right? Don't you think you could make some room for me?"

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she nodded, leaning in and pressing her forehead against his.

"I think I can make that happen," she whispered.

He snaked his hands through her tangled hair and covered her lips with his. Bella stubbornly kept her lips closed, suddenly aware of her morning breath, but Edward gently ran his tongue over her upper lip making her whimper and open her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth and she pulled him closer, reveling in his kiss. He chuckled softly as he pulled away from her.

"I could do that all day," he said into her hair, "but we should probably change our clothes…don't you think?"

"Mmm-hmm," Bella murmured, reaching up on the tip of her toes and stealing another kiss.

Edward twirled her around and encircled her waist with his arm. She leaned into his shoulder as they headed toward the cabins. When she finally looked up, she froze in her tracks. Rose and Alice were standing between them and the path leading to the cabins.

"You," Alice said.

"Are so," Rose continued.

"Busted," they finished together, dissolving into giggles and leaning against each other.

Bella felt her stomach drop and she had a moment of worry that Edward would drop his arm, but he continued to hold her.

"You caught us," he said, holding his free hand up in the air.

"You little slut!" Alice said, running over and tickling Bella. "We didn't even know you knew about the old shack."

Edward's arm tightened possessively around Bella's waist when Alice began teasing her, but Alice just waved him off.

"I've known her far longer than you have…Edward, right? I'm happy for her, but I'll be damned if she's getting _off_ without some teasing."

Alice began giggling again.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Bella asked, finding her voice.

"We kind of noticed that you weren't in the cabin last night," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"And the guys noticed you were missing too," Alice said to Edward. "Strange, no?"

Alice had a feisty look in her eye and was clearly eager to prolong her teasing. Rose tugged on her elbow and pulled her back.

"Don't torture the girl," Rose said, surprising Bella immensely.

Rose raised her eyebrow at Bella and then shrugged.

"What? I didn't need to listen to you while you pined away for him all summer long! I'm glad you got this out of your system."

Bella blushed again and Edward kissed her forehead. She held his hand a little more tightly in hers, trying to convey to him silently that she hadn't come anywhere close to getting him out of her system.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward said, as if reading her thoughts.

She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Oh, Lord," Rose said. "Get cleaned up, you two. We'll meet you in the dining hall."

Edward placed a kissed on her lips which Bella immediately deepened.

"And the fifth wheel found her mate," Alice sang as she and Rose walked away.

Bella couldn't argue with that at all.

_**A/N: A great big thanks to Cosmo and Marvar for hosting this contest. Thanks so all who voted in the public vote and to all the judges: nerac, JAustenlover, Quiet Ruby, and Bellamarie117, for voting this story the Third Place Winner! Rose Arcadia has made a beautiful banner for this story. I will link it up on my profile page. Thanks chica! This story is probably the closest thing to RL that you'll see from me. I went to this music camp and I was a very awkward violinist who had a crush on a very attractive drummer. Sadly, real life just isn't as hot as fiction and the drummer didn't return my interest. LOL But the little "love shack" in the story has some roots in reality. There was a practice cabin (no bed LOL) where people would write their names. I always loved that place. So when I decided to write a music camp fic, I just had to bring that in. Hope you enjoy! Leave me some love! ~Jen**_


End file.
